My Greatest Fear Is
by oceanpineapple21
Summary: Songfic oneshot based around Shawn and Juliets pre-wedding nerves. I'm reposting this because I've fixed hopefully all typos and grammar errors


******Okay guys this is my first time submitting a story so please be considerate. I love psych so much and i thought a little (and by little I mean way longer than I intended) songfic would be a good start. I have been meaning to write a fanfic FOREVER and when I heard the song I knew i had to write now. It hasn't been betaed so forgive me for any typos. The song is "What Do You Want From Me" by Take That.**

******Disclaimer: I do not own psych (I wish I owned James Roday XD) and I do not own Take That (I double wish I owned Take That) **

* * *

**My greatest fear is**

**we're just wasting tears**

**wasting several years**

**still being round here**

Shawn looked over at his fiancé. They had only been dating for six months when Shawn proposed and to his great surprise she said yes. He thought of how she burst into tears of joy after saying yes. Was he worth her tears? After all he'd spend almost five years just trying to get her to go out with him. Did she really love him or was she just tired or rejecting him.

Shawn looked around the apartment that they shared. He wondered whether the marriage would last or if he was just wasting both of their time. It was the day before the wedding and Shawn was having doubts. He decided to call Gus…

**My greatest fear is**

**Maybe you will notice**

**I'm not what you wanted**

**after all these years**

"Shawn you cannot call off this wedding the day in advance. Do you not think that Juliet would have just turned down your proposal if she was only dating you out of sympathy?" Gus tried to comfort his best friend.

"I know, I know… its just that… what if she realizes…"

"Realizes what Shawn. You're making no sense. You didn't do something stupid did you?"

"What? No, nothing more stupid than my normal stuff. Its just… okay, do you every look at a couple and think 'What is that smoking girl doing with that ugly big nosed guy'?"

"Shawn its not like that, your not ugl – "

"Gus what if one day Jules notices that she's too good for me? I mean she is the most beautiful woman in the world. Not to mention she's smart and funny and a good kisser. I mean what if five years down the line we're sat in some café and she sees an attractive waiter and realizes, what am I doing with this loser, I should be with that guy!"

"Dude, do you really think Juliet is that superficial? And trust me, me and Lassiter have had to sit though way too many hours of 'Shawn's sooo amazing' 'Did you know Shawn can do this' 'And then Shawn did that and everyone thought he was a hero' I mean you can take my word for it- she has NO doubts that you're her other half… she loves you"

"You're right buddy! Of course Jules wants to marry me… sorry for the freak out. Thanks man,"

"Any time Shawn, I'll seen you tomorrow. And you better not stand Juliet up or Lassiter will kill you and so will I"

**But I, I've got a very big hope for us**

**I'm gonna keep looking out for us**

**It's been a difficult year**

Of course I'm gunna marry Jules tomorrow. Shawn thought to himself. He could already picture it… him standing at the alter in his tux, Gus beside him, his parents on the front row. Obviously Fr. Wesley would perform the ceremony. The organ would start to place and everyone would look to the back of the room except him. Jules would be getting closer, wearing the gown that she refused to let him see, Gus would tell him she looked beautiful. Then she would be at the alter. She will look amazing, Shawn would be speechless. They'd say their vows and the have their first kiss as husband and wife

A year later the have their first child, a boy, named Jacob Henry. Then three years later they have twin girls, Hazel and Iris. Jacob would be a super protective older brother. Of course they would have moved to the suburbs when Jules was pregnant the second time, near to Henry. They'd live in a house like the one Shawn grew up in. Everything would be perfect

Then Shawn began to think of the year they'd just had. Things weren't easy…

"_Allison's escaped from prison" They Chief told Lassiter, Juliet, Shawn, Gus and Henry. "We don't know whether she is going to try to restart the game…"_

"_Oh God" whispered Juliet._

"_How the hell did she escape!" exclaimed Lassiter_

"_We suspect that she had help from the inside"_

_4 days later_

"_Chief! Chief! Where is Chief Vick?" Shawn yelled down the corridor of the station. _

"_She's outside, she had to take a call" McNabb answered. Shawn did a full 180 heal turn and bolted out of the station. Quickly he spotted Vick and pulled the phone away for her ear._

"_What the hell do you think you are doing Mr. Spencer! That was a very important call!"_

"_Its Allison. Allison took Jules. I found this note on my car – "_

"_Mr. Spencer what are talking about"_

"_Don't you get it Chief ALLISON TOOK JULES!"_

"_Oh God, okay let me see that note"_

_Reluctantly Shawn handed over the note that said_

"_Well, Well, Well Shawn, you really should take better care of your things. See your little girlfriend beat me last time we had a fight and I want a rematch. I feel like the fight will take three days tops. Oh and Shawn, I don't intend on losing this time. "_

_Well after a grueling two and a half days of solid working they found Juliet in the nick of time. Allison was also caught and put back behind bars for a double life. Shawn remembered holding Juliet while she cried non-stop for the week following her rescue. He remembered her anger at him, blaming his carelessness for her getting taken. He remembered the screaming, her refusing to go back to work ever again. He had to coax he for weeks to tell him what happened. They even briefly broke up and Juliet left town. For sure 2012 had been a difficult year_

_He also recalled the time right after he'd proposed to her. Maybe a month later Juliet announced her pregnancy. Neither of them were entirely ready but they both felt excited. It was, however, all in vein. Six weeks in Juliet had a miscarriage. That time really put the relationship to the test. They were both devastated. After that they had many arguments. Juliet thought that Shawn wasn't being considerate; Shawn thought that Juliet was being selfish by acting like she'd lost more that Shawn. _

_It was a difficult year, but probably the most difficult… _

**And I still wanna make love with you**

**So where do we go from here**

**What do you want from me?**

**What do you want from me?**

**I still think I'm in love with you**

**I still wanna belong to you**

**So what do you want from me?**

**What do you want from me now?**

"_Jules I'm… I'm not a psychic" Shawn looked up and saw his fiancé with burning anger in her eyes, tears streaming down her face. The look that she wore now was the look that he had had nightmares about._

"_I just don't get it Shawn. So the whole things a lie. Everything. How could you lie like that to me. I thought you loved me!"_

"_Jules I do love you"_

"_Well clearly not… AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME JULES! My God I can't even stand to look at you. You're sick, do you know that. Only a sick, twisted psychopath could lie like that for so long. Why didn't you tell me before? What did you think it would be funny to wait until we're engaged?"_

"_Its not like that just please let me explain, we can move past this."_

"_No Shawn, you don't get to explain yourself, that boat has sailed. And how can we move past this. Where can we go form here? You've been lying to me for six years SIX YEARS"_

"_What do you want from me Juliet" he spat out her full name, the name he hadn't called her since they met. "I told you I was sorry. What else can I do? If I could go back in time and change everything I would but I can't. I still want to be with you Juliet but I can't change what I did I CAN'T!"_

"_What I want is for you to leave" Juliet spoke very quietly. She looked straight into his gorgeous hazel eyes. "NOW"_

"_No, no Juliet I will not leave. Don't tell me that you don't love me"_

"_Don't you dare go there Shawn, I still love you, but you know what, I'll get over it" _

_Shawn grabbed his keys and left. He road to Henrys where he stayed for a month and a half. Lucky for Shawn she didn't get over it. They were back together seven weeks later and two weeks after that engaged again. They were stronger this time because there were no secrets._

**Your greatest fear is we're not getting wiser**

**We're not wise at all**

**It's getting harder, harder to recover**

**From the night before**

**When you turn me on**

Juliet, who had left while Shawn was deep in thought half an hour ago, arrived at the Gusters. Her and Shawn had agreed to not see each other for 24 hours before the wedding. Since the wedding was starting at 11am she got to spend most of the morning with him. Now she was upstairs letting Joy do her nails.

"What if we're not getting wiser?" Juliet blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked not even looking up from Juliet's nails.

"Like Shawn's quite an immature guy. I mean he's gotten better over the years, especially after we got engaged but…"

"But what?"

**But I, I like to think of us moving on**

**I like to think of us getting on**

**So answer me, where do we go from here?**

**Where do we go,**

"Juliet you are not getting cold feet are you?"

"Well… for example, how will he be able to look after children when he can barely look after himself?"

Joy began to laugh. "Oh Juliet you are so innocent and naïve. All men are like that. Trust me they change. My husband used to be super immature, but when he held our son for the first time, he aged ten years. Shawn will be the same."

"Really, you think Shawn will be the same?"

"I don't think, I know. Juliet you and Shawn are moving on. You are ready to take the next step and get married. I know your right for each other."

"You're right, no, of course your right, thanks Joy"

**Because I, I still wanna get old with you**

**I still want us to grow**

**What do you want from me?**

**What do you want from me?**

**I, I still think I'm in love with you**

**I still feel you're the one**

"_See the thing is Jules…"Shawn stuttered_

"_hmmm" Juliet tried to prompt him along with whatever he was trying to tell her._

"_The thing is… I want to be with you, I want us to get old together, I want us to grow!"_

"_That's really sweet Shawn, but what exactly do you want from me?"_

"_I love you Jules, and I really think you're the one. Marry me Juliet"_

"_Oh Shawn of course I'll marry you…" _

**Yeah**

**I, I still wanna have sex with you**

**I still wanna go out with you**

**So what do you want from me?**

**What do you want from me?**

Both Shawn and Juliet thought about that moment. Suddenly all of the day's doubt left their minds. They wanted to be together, forever and always.

All of a sudden it was Saturday- the day of the wedding. As both parties were getting ready none of yesterdays fear resurfaced. Slowly guests filed in and Juliet's mother made final touch ups to her daughter's hair.

"You're about to be a bride. You nervous sweetie, because that's just natural"

"Actually Mom, I'm not one bit nervous"

Across the Shawn was straightening his suit, about to go out there. As he opened the door Henry put a hand on his shoulder.

"This is it Kid. Now when I let go of your shoulder you're not just gunna make a run for it are you?"

"No Dad. I can assure that I don't have a doubt in my mind that I wanna marry Jules."

**I, I think somedays we're beautiful**

**I think someday's we're not**

**So what do you want from me?**

**What do you want from me now?**

As Juliet stood before him, he admired her beauty. Today was perfect. He held his vows in his hands waiting for her to be finished. Her vows were so romantic but he couldn't help thinking back to all of the bad times in the relationship. Not every day would be as beautiful as this, but that no longer scared him. Suddenly she was finished and it was his turn to recite vows. The vows he had written for weeks. He crumpled up the paper and put it in his pocket.

**Let's make it positive**

**What do you want from me?**

**What do you want from me now?**

"Well I have to say Jules, that was perfect. I too had a whole speech thing planned but I'm not gunna read of I card, I love you too much for that"

"What's he doing" Maddie whispered to Henry. Henry just shook his head in dismay and looked down, hoping his son wouldn't ruin the wedding"

"You see while you were gone yesterday, I thought of a lot of stuff but my mind kept going back to one time. The time when I told I – " Shawn looked out to the pews and saw Lassiter and the Chief right on the second row.

"I told you my biggest secret. We had a huge fight and I asked you what you wanted from me. Well…I think now I know. I should be more mature. I should be more considerate and thoughtful. More romantic. More trusting. These are all thing that I know you wanted me to be that day but I let you down. B...but now I think I am those things. And I know that I love you with all my heart and I will give you my all. I love you Jules."

The rest to Shawn was a blur he remembered being pronounced. He remembered kissing her, then hugs and tears and congratulations.

**We're making me progress here**

**So where shall we go?**

Juliet knew that they weren't perfect, but hearing Shawn's vows, she knew that they were making progress and that's all she every wanted.

* * *

**So did you think? Please review because this is my first time. I don't want the reviews, the pineapples do...**


End file.
